Stairway to Paradise
by dragonsprit
Summary: Imogen is set to get her happy ending with Fiona she just needs to get through her second senior year what happens when a secret and a traumatic event turn her life upside down will she get her happy ending or be damaged beyond repair?
1. Party like RockStars

**Welcome to my latest story Stairway to Paradise this is the replacement story for Take a Chance on a Three way Dance which was taken down due to technical problems.**

**Warning**** This story will have some language that is offensive but it is only being used for story purposes, this author does Not condone the free use of this language to offend anyone. **

**This story will also deal with the practice of gay bashing an action that this author does NOT condone.**

**Disclaimer**** I don't own Degrassi no copyright infringement intended I only own the plot and the name of the label is made up no infringement intended.**

**Now here are some notes to keep in mind please read them because you risk being lost if you don't.**

**This is a Fiona Imogen story but it will focus mostly on Imogen.**

**This takes place during Imogen's second senior year with a few tweaks**

**Fiona is working and going to school in New York she does not end up in Rome**

**Imogen moved into the Coyne loft in June of her first senior year she is engaged to Fiona**

**Imogen shares the loft with Drew and Bianca who are married Drew graduated on time with summer school and attends TU**

**The Bakers moved back to Florida after the Baker kids finished junior year Becky and Adam broke up in November of junior year after Becky was caught cheating.**

**Eli and Clare are broken up and have been since the middle of December there is no baby**

**Clare and Adam began dating in March of junior year she doesn't get diagnosed with cancer**

**For the purposes of this story Maya is sixteen and a senior in Imogen's class she was skipped a grade.**

**This story starts the last week of August**

**Imogen and Jack are friends nothing more but Jack will have a girlfriend you'll find out who and how they get together later.**

**If I didn't cover something now it will either be explained in an A/n the chapter it comes up or in story.**

**Chapter1** **Party like Rock Stars**

Tonight was the night Imogen had been both waiting for and dreading it was the night she was going to celebrate her engagement to the love of her life Fiona Coyne, the two had been going strong for almost a year and they both couldn't be happier. Fiona got into the Fashion Institute and landed a sweet deal with a high end designer to sell her dresses she would also be consulting with a designer in New York an opportunity which landed Fiona a hefty paycheck while Imogen had landed a job as an interior design coordinator once she graduated a job she would have taken in heart beat if she didn't have to repeat her senior year, luckily for her Fiona was able to use her family influence to convince the design company to hold a spot for Imogen once she graduated.

Fiona and Imogen were setup to live the good life together but Imogen would have to hold up her end of the deal to make that happen which she was determined to do.

Imogen dreaded this night because it would be the last night she and Fiona would spend together under the same roof since Fiona would be leaving for New York the following afternoon and going to live in palace on Manhattans east side.

As for Imogen she wouldn't be alone in the loft she had two very trust worthy and caring roommates none other than Drew and Bianca Torres the two had been married a few months and since they were newlyweds and Fiona wanted to help them out she decided to let them live in the loft with Imogen both to help them save money and to watch over Imogen while she was in New York.

Laura had agreed to the arrangement under the condition that loft was to be maintained by the four of them a condition that was easy to agree to seeing as Drew was working at his dads law firm in the sports management division as a paid intern and Bianca had a job at a dance studio owned by a wealthy choreographer.

Tonight's engagement party was going to be an epic night indeed, Fiona pulled out all the stops for this party as far as catering she had chefs flying in from New York flown in especially for this party she wanted it to be perfect what no one else knew was that Fiona had also planned to surprise some people at the party with news that would change the lives of some people she cared about very much. 

"Imogen are you almost ready everyone will be here soon."

"Fiona relax I'm just finishing my makeup I'll be out in a sec." Imogen called from the washroom.

"Fine I'm going to double check with security please be ready when I finish my call."

"Done Fi don't worry."

Fiona went into the living room to make the call.

Just as Fiona was wrapping up her call Bianca and Drew walked in Drew was dressed in a red button down shirt with a white tie and black slacks while Bianca was wearing a back evening gown with matching heels.

"Good you two made it did you see anyone coming up?"

"Yeah Adam Clare Alli Dallas Jenna and Maya are all coming up Owen said he's ten minutes away he had to pick up Anya at the airport." Drew replied.

"Alright before they get up here I wanted to remind you guys about tomorrow."

"Fiona for the millionth time we will watch your fiancée like a hawk while you're gone don't worry." Bianca said trying to reassure Fiona.

"I mean it if anything happens to my Immy I'm holding both of you personally responsible."

"Fiona nothing will happen to Imogen we promise now can you tell us what that phone call was last night?"

"You'll find out during the party like everyone else Drew."

"Come on Fiona it's just us here."

"Drew drop it and wait."

"Fine Fiona I'll drop it."

"Good now if we're done here I'm ready to start letting people in."

"Fiona baby I'm done." Imogen said as she walked out revealing her midnight blue gown with white heels.

"What do you think?"

"Imogen you look amazing babe."

"Thanks baby but I don't compare to you miss billion dollar princess."

"Aw Immy we've been over this just because I'm headed to New York doesn't mean I'm leaving you behind I love you we are in this together."

"You mean while you're over in New York with all those socialite beautiful people you'll still be thinking about me?"

"Immy you're going to be my wife I love you with all my heart." Fiona replied as she planted a tender kiss on Imogen.

"Now if you two are done doing your kiss and make up routine let's start letting people up." Drew remarked leading to a head slap from Bianca.

"Ouch Bianca what was that for?"

"For being a killjoy you would be emotional too if I went away."

"You're right I'm sorry guys."

"No big Drew now if you don't mind start leading people up."

"On it Fiona."

Drew went down to start letting people up he noticed Owen Anya Clare Adam Jenna Maya Alli and Dallas.

"Hey guys thanks for coming Fiona's upstairs let's go."

"Drew are we getting hammered here?"

"Dallas you should know it's a dry party."

"Dam you were serious I wanted to see if I had a shot at three way tonight."

"Dallas what the hell it's bad enough you've been lusting for an engaged woman for weeks but you're doing it with me next to you."

"Relax Alli it's not like you give it up anyway."

"You know what Dallas fuck you after tonight we're done."

"Fine with me frees me up to chase girls who'll give it up."

The group made their inside the loft seeing the loft decorated in a festive manor.

"Hey guys thanks for coming." Fiona said ushering in her guests as they walked in started to mingle.

"Thanks for inviting us Fiona congrats on the engagement."

"No problem Adam thanks and congrats on Clare you two look amazing together."

"Honestly I feel like Clare is the best thing that could have happen to me."

"At least you're happy you deserve it."

"Thanks Fiona it sucks you're not getting married until June."

"It does but the way I see it separation is just going to make the day sweeter".

By the way after dinner I have an announcement I think you'll like." Fiona said slyly as she walked to go mingle with her other guests.

Meanwhile Imogen was on the other side of the room Clare Imogen and Jenna sat on the couches drinking punch.

"So Imogen how are you handling Fiona going away?"

"It's hard but I'll mange especially hanging around with the song bird duo over here." Imogen said referring Maya and Jenna who were currently oblivious to the world since they were stuck in a heated make out session.

"Good luck those two are attached at the hip."

"I know I'm still trying to figure out how those two ended up together."

"I thought you knew Imogen?"

"Nope after school ended I was all Fiona by the way sorry about that."

"Don't worry I get it you and Fiona are an epic romance you deserve each other."

Thanks so how about filling me in on Degrassi's newest version of instant romance. '

"Well remember that tour of Canada Adam Jenna and Maya went on at the beginning of the summer?"

"Yeah what about it?"

"Well Maya and Miles split just before that, to this day Maya hasn't said why but we all knew it was because of Miles throwing a party getting super drunk and cheating with some random so she went on the trip to get away from it all and Jenna had split from Connor because he met someone new at a seminar a few weeks before school ended so they parted on good terms and went their separate ways, next thing I knew when they got back I caught them making out in the back of Adam's car and rest is history."

"Wow sounds sweet listen I'm going to check on fiancée."

"I'll go find my boyfriend I'll see you when we get to eat."

"Alright Imogen later."

Imogen left to go check on Fiona who was busy talking to Bianca and Drew.

"Miss me babe." Imogen said as she abducted Fiona's lips.

"This is sweet give it to her Imogen." Dallas howled from across the room coming towards the sitting foursome.

"Dallas come on show some respect don't be an ass." Bianca said reprimanding the jock.

"I'm just supporting a friend B chill although we all know a goddess like my darling Imogen here is only with Fiona because she's never ridden the D train before I'd show her a good time and make her drop Fiona and walk down the aisle with someone who could give it to her good every night."

Fiona was enraged by the comment and decided to put Dallas in his place.

"Listen you ass clown that's my fiancée you're talking about now apologize to her and get the hell out of here."

"Bitch I'm Mike Dallas you don't tell me what to do we both know if Imogen spent one night with me she'd remember it forever after all you can't satisfy her right I 'd have her doing things you couldn't imagine."

Fiona couldn't take the disrespect any longer.

"Dallas I mean it get the hell out of here!"

"Fine I'll leave but not before I do this."

Dallas pushed passed Fiona and abducted Imogen's lips in a violent kiss.

"Mark my words I will make Imogen mine if it's the last thing I do!" Dallas yelled as he walked out of the party with everyone in total shock.

Imogen just cried Fiona's arms.

"Imogen baby don't worry he's gone he won't hurt you come on I'll put you to bed so you can forget about him."

No I won't let that asshole ruin our night I just need to relax I'm going outside for a bit."

"Okay but I'm sending security if you're not back in ten."

"I'm good babe I just need a need a minute I'll be back quick."

"Okay go ahead but take your phone it's in our room."

"Fine I'll get it."

Imogen left the loft a few moments later while the party continued on.

Outside Imogen try pull herself together she couldn't help but think about Dallas' threat to make her his, part of her brushed it off but part of her worried that he might actually follow through with his threat and try to harm her but she decided she needed to put it out of her mind for the night and just focus on Fiona after all after tonight they would be apart and she didn't want Fiona to worry about her and focus New York.

Once she went back inside she found Fiona who was gathering people around the table in the dining room.

"Immy baby glad you're okay now I can make my big announcement before we eat."

Imogen joined Fiona at the head of the table as she prepared to make her announcement Imogen couldn't help but notice three long jewelry boxes on the table but decided to see what Fiona had planned.

"Well before we eat I have a big announcement that will change three people's lives like they never thought possible Adam Jenna Maya please join me."

The trio joined Imogen and Fiona at the head of the table.

"I know the three of you went on a mini tour over the summer and played a few shows well you'll be happy to know at your show in Ontario someone very important caught your show and decided he just had to have you that person was none other than my uncle James Coyne the head of Royal Dragon entertainment and he's decided to sign you each to a deal Adam he wants you to produce Maya and Jenna he wants you as artists but there is a catch he doesn't have final say."

The trio was stunned they were going to be stars they couldn't speak they just wanted to know the catch which Fiona decided to give them.

"I can see you three are desperate to find out the catch so here it is your deal actually is an all exclusive deal that means you guys can also sign as a trio produce and preform your own music but your boss won't be my uncle that honor falls to the new owner of the company me so you guys sign these deals you'll be getting paid by my uncle but you work with me what do you say?"

The trio nodded to each other before Adam spoke.

"Fiona you've got a deal."

"Great so to make this official I have something for you guys."

Fiona opened the three jewelry boxes revealing three silver chains with a silver ace of spades shaped pendent on it.

"Welcome to the Royal Dragon family."

Fiona presented the trio their chains and the table erupted in congratulations.

The rest of the dinner was spent with everyone eating and enjoying conversation.

At the end of night everyone but Fiona Imogen Adam Bianca Drew and Clare stayed behind to clean up.

"Now that the night is over I want to remind all of you in this room since I'm leaving tomorrow to watch over Imogen when school starts up especially with Dallas' actions tonight"

"Don't worry Fiona Imogen will safe with us." Adam declared.

"Thanks Adam if anything I can be here in no time flat."

"Fiona baby focus on you I'll be fine I promise." Imogen said placing a soft kiss on Imogen's forehead.

"Well guys I should get Clare home it's late."

"Alright Adam drive safe."

After Adam and Clare left the remaining couples retired to their bedrooms for the night.

"Immy baby did you enjoy our party?"

"Of course I did babe I mean aside from the little incident I had a nice time by the way that was a shock you pulled with Adam."

"I'm sorry I kept it from you but I had too I swear from today on no more secrets my charming future wife it's you and me against world."

Imogen snuggled into her lovers arms feeling safe not knowing that her second go around at Degrassi was going to be one hell of a ride but for tonight she felt like a rock star.

**I hope you guys are ready for a wild ride because I have quite a few twists and turns in store. Next update will be up ASAP starting the first day of school and Imogen finding out a shocking secret that will change not only her life but the life of a certain guest at the party as well as a little more insight in Clare and Adam's relationship.**


	2. The Shocking Truth

**Chapter2** **The Shocking Truth**

**A/n I should have mentioned this sooner but for readers who are interested for the time being I am focusing on three main stories right now which are The Gamblers Heart Stairway to Paradise and Three the Hard Way.**

**Please see my fanfiction profile page for important update info under the section labeled Bulletin Board.**

It had been six days since Fiona left New York and Imogen still wasn't used to the idea of waking up without Fiona by her side, she hoped that Fiona would find a way to visit soon because she had already started losing her mind without her and it hadn't even been a week.

Just thinking about Fiona made Imogen feel like life was boring and incomplete she hoped that school would be able to distract her somewhat and allow her to regain some control of her emotions.

Imogen rolled out of bed grabbed her clothes and headed for the washroom luckily Drew and Bianca both had late classes so she would have the loft to herself for the morning.

Imogen took a quick shower and dressed choosing to wear a black long sleeve shirt with faded blue jeans and boots with hair down.

After getting dressed Imogen went and made herself a bacon and egg roll with some green tea after which she grabbed her jacket book bag wallet and keys and made her way to the parking lot where she started up her silver drop-top convertible which had been a welcome to the family gift from Fiona's uncle David who owned a car dealership.

Imogen tossed her bag in the passenger seat and made the drive to Degrassi in utter silence trying to ready herself for a second shot at her senior year hopefully she could get it right this time and join her beloved in the city of dreams.

Once Imogen pulled into the Degrassi parking lot she noticed Adam Clare Maya Jenna and Alli gathered by Adam's brand new silver Jag, Adam Maya and Jenna had received big signing bonuses from their recording contracts and went out and picked out new cars a couple days after signing their deals.

Imogen parked her car next to Adam and greeted her friends.

"Hey guys what's up?"

"Hey Imogen." Her friends greeted in unison.

"So are you guys ready for one last ride at Degrassi?" Imogen asked trying to hide the fact that at this very moment it hit her Fiona was really gone and she was for all intensive purposes on her own at Degrassi.

"Yeah we are and don't worry Imogen it'll be June before you know it and you'll be in New York doing big things with Fiona."

"Thanks Adam but I'm not worried about Fiona."

"Imogen I can see it in your eyes you miss her it's okay."

"Thanks Adam seeing her every few months is going to be hell."

"Hey look at it this way you guys can skype every night so it's not like you won't see her at all."

"I know Adam but it's not the same I mean you have Clare Jenna has Maya and aside from Alli I'll be the only single one in our group."

"Don't worry about that Imogen look at it this way you can play wing woman for Alli she wants to see if there's anyone at Degrassi who can help her forget Dallas."

"I'm all for that plan I just hope the puck monkey doesn't try anything on me now that Fiona's not around."

"No worries if he does try something I'll take care of it Fiona gave me strict instructions to keep him away from you and if he doesn't listen to us Drew is one call away to set him straight."

"Thanks Adam now let's get to class lucky for us we all got creative writing first period everyone knows that's a bird course and if we need help we always have the infamous madam Degrassi to help us out." Adam said pecking Clare on the lips.

"Adam stop you know Madam Degrassi is retired."

"Aw I was hoping she would consider making a comeback at least a limited one."

"Who knows Adam she may one day." Clare replied sweetly.

"I swear you two make me sick with how lovey doovey you are." Jenna quipped.

Oh don't start Jenna or do I need to remind you of a few days ago when you had your little songbird cursing in French and scared me for life."

"Hey no one told you to go all investigative reporter on us."

"Well next time you decide to screw don't leave the bedroom door open." Clare responded back.

"Whatever let's get to class."

The group filed into class taking their seats with everyone sitting in pairs with Imogen and Alli sitting together.

"Hello class for your first assignment I want you to write a two thousand word essay on what or who inspires you and hand them in tomorrow this will serve as your first grade in the class, but for our first class project I'm going to pair you off and you are going to do an interview get to know your partner and then I want you to pick an interest your partner has and find out why your partner likes it."

Ms. Dawes read off the partners which ironically paired off Clare with Jenna Alli with Adam and Maya with Imogen.

The pairs sat next to each other getting to know each other with the majority of the assignment getting done quickly with most of the pairs knowing each other already but Maya and Imogen had the most interaction considering outside of Whisper Hug and hanging in large group they never really hung out one on one.

"So Maya I know you play the cello and have an older sister tell me something I don't know."

"Well aside from that I have a passion for design mostly decorating and building models stuff like that."

"Wow I never would have guessed that."

"Yeah aside from the cello I sometimes build model houses my dad used to buy me supplies and I would build model houses from the ground up."

"Wow I do that too I actually built a mini house with Fiona last year before we started dating it was one of many twists that led up to us being together".

"That's sweet kind of kicks the crap out of how Jenna and I ended up together."

"No way I think making out coming home from a summer music tour realizing you were into each other is sweet very rom-com."

"Well when you put it that way I guess it is."

"So how did your parents take it when they found out you were dating a girl?"

"Surprisingly well actually my dad practically squealed like a girl when I told him I broke up Miles he made it a point to tell me as long as I was happy he didn't care who I dated."

"That's cool at least you avoided drama".

"Yeah with both my parents who are normally pretty chill but Katie took a minute to warmup to Jenna she went all big sister on me for a bit she flipped when she found out Jenna and I weren't just kissing."

"Well that's understandable older siblings are protective like that."

"I know but sometimes I wish she would let me live my life I mean she's in college doing her thing let me do mine."

"I get that sometimes I wish I had sibling growing up I see the way Fiona is with her brother and wish I could have that."

"Trust me it's great the majority of the time but there are times you wish you were an only child".

"Yeah Fiona told me about that but for the most part it's all love between siblings."

"She's right, so how about you you're engaged to a New York socialite fashion designer and are kind of unique telling me what makes Imogen tick."

"Well aside from Fiona I'm into music and interior design my dad was professor until he got sick but I try to keep myself happy by doing the one thing he taught me that brings me joy which is model sculpting."

"That's nice sorry about your dad."

"No big I've learned to deal with it and crafting models helps."

"That's good if you want we could build something together soon."

"That sounds great Maya I'd like that." Imogen said with a smile as they continued to work on their assignment.

Once the bell rang Imogen and company headed for the gym."

"So guys since we have study hall after gym and lunch after that who's up for lunch at the Dot?" Imogen asked.

"Anything to avoid the café and running into that ass of an ex Mike Dallas." Alli stated

"Yeah I think a jerk free lunch would do us all some good." Clare added with her arm around Adam.

So it's settled study hall after gym and lunch at the Dot." Imogen stated.

"Well guys let's hit study hall doesn't want to be late Jenna with a slight double meaning smirk.

"Jenna I know that smirk you just want to get to study hall so you can wait ten to sneak off with your girlfriend for a quickie."

"No I do not Alli we have self-control we can wait until we're alone for me to screw Maya senseless."

"Jenna Marie Middleton have you no decency I don't want our sex life to be public knowledge." Maya reprimanded.

"Looks like someone's been whipped." Imogen teased.

"Shut it Moreno we all know what you and Miss money bags get up to when you think no one watching." Jenna retorted.

"Hey I own that my fiancée and I are a bit loud but you would lose yourself if you had the goddess known as Fiona Coyne making you see stars".

"Okay TMI lets just get to class." Adam says hoping to steer the conversation away from sex.

"Oh come on Adam you're going to be a touring rock-star there are going to be girls throwing themselves at you at every turn."

"They can throw themselves at me all they want Jenna I have the only girl I could ever want beside me."

"Aw that's sweet but let's get to the gym Armstrong hates when people are late."

The groups walked off into the locker rooms and a few moments later emerged in the gym.

Just as Imogen was coming from the locker she unexpectedly ran into Dallas.

"Hey Imogen you look lovely today."

"Dallas I told you before I'm engaged leave me alone."

"Slow down Imogen I was just saying hi to a friend."

"We're not friends now if you'll excuse me I have a class to get to."

"Go ahead I'm not stopping you just think about the fun we could have if you played for the right team again." Dallas said as he walked away wearing an evil smirk.

Imogen ran off to join her friends hoping to forget her encounter with Dallas.

Luckily for Imogen she was able to put Dallas out of her mind and focus on class.

As soon as the bell rang Imogen and the others changed and headed for study hall.

Imogen took a seat by herself with Jenna noticed and headed over to her.

"Imogen you seem to have a lot on your mind wanna talk?"

"I'm fine Jenna it's no big deal."

"Imogen don't lie to me I've been around you long enough to know that you don't close yourself off for no reason what's up?"

"Well if you must know Dallas approached me today and made me feel uncomfortable."

"How so?"

"He asked me to hang out with him but he didn't say it jokingly he was as close to hitting on me as you could get without outright saying he was."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"There's nothing I can do about it for now I'm just going to ignore him."

"Sounds good but if he bothers you anymore you have to tell someone alright."

"I know I have Adam Clare Bianca and even Drew to help me out."

"Don't forget you have me now too I'll make sure he doesn't come near you."

"Thanks you're a real friend".

"Anytime Imogen."

Imogen sat at her table for the rest of the period thinking of ways she could avoid Dallas and put this small problem behind her without having to tell Fiona about it knowing that Fiona would not hesitate to fly home and have her on twenty four hour watch.

Imogen was shaken out of her thoughts by the combined ringing of the bell and cell phone she headed out of class with her friends and made her way outside of Degrassi by the time she got to her phone the call had gone to voicemail.

"So guys let's hit the Dot for burgers." Adam said heading for the parking lot.

"You guys go ahead I'll catch up in a bit."

"Alright Imogen hurry though the lunch rush is crazy."

"I will Adam."

Imogen went into her car and checked her voicemail.

"Imogen its your mother when you get this message call me back there's something I need to tell you."

Imogen ended the voicemail wondering why Natalie would call in the middle of the day she decided to have lunch before returning her mother's phone call as she headed to the Dot she turned up the radio and made the drive.

Once she parked the car she went inside where she met up with her friends.

"Hey Imo we thought you got lost."

"I'm fine Adam I'm going to order."

Imogen ordered her food and joined her friends.

"So Adam anymore news on the music front?" Imogen asked trying to brighten her mood.

Actually Fiona just called a few seconds ago and said she's working on plans to fly us out to New York for a photo shoot and unveiling."

"That's cool a trip to New York will be good for you guys."

"I hope so I may even look at schools while I'm out there I was thinking I should have some more options aside from TU and BC maybe going to the states would be fun."

"Don't forget Adam if Fiona gets us off the ground we could be touring."

"I know Jenna I just want to be ready in case we don't end up touring."

"Adam could I see you outside for a minute?"

"Sure Clare."

Adam and Clare walked outside while their friends finished off their meal.

"What did you want to talk about Clare?"

It's about this tour are you sure this is what you want to do?"

"Clare you know you didn't want to bring me here to talk about the tour what's really on your mind?"

"Wow we've only been together a few months and you already can tell when I'm avoiding something."

"No you're wrong I've known you for three years and that's how I can tell you're hiding something."

"Okay I'll say it we've been together for a while and things are going great I'm worried that if you go on tour you'll meet someone and forget about me."

"Clare I could never do that to you you're my rock I'm dancing with the girl that brought me here you're that girl Clare my number one I mean that."

"Adam that is the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me."

"Well I meant it you brought back from the brink after Becky left and showed me I deserve to be happy the least I could do is stick by you now shut up and kiss me."

Aw come here you."

Clare abducted Adam's lips into a scorching kiss after which they walked back inside the Dot.

"You two alright?"

"Yeah Imogen we're great." Clare responded.

"That's good listen guys I'm going to go see what my mom wants she called earlier I'll see you guys later."

"Alright Imogen see you around Adam said as Imogen headed out to her car.

Once Imogen was in her car she headed for the Toronto hospital for special surgery where her mother was a spinal surgeon.

Luckily Imogen found parking on the street and headed up to the eighth floor where her mother worked.

Imogen went up to the reception desk and asked for her mom she then sat in the waiting that was surprisingly empty about fifteen minutes later Natalie finally came to greet her.

"Hey Imogen I wasn't expecting you to show up."

"Hey I swung by I thought it would be better since you don't get to see me much."

"Well okay come to my office we should talk there."

"Lead the way mom."

Imogen and Natalie went into the office and closed the door.

"So mom what was you wanted to tell me."

"Well Imogen there is no easy way to say this and I'm sorry it has to come out now."

"Mom you're scaring me what's going on?"

"Well Imogen you know how you've always thought you were an only child?"

"Yeah what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well in truth you aren't."

"What are you saying mom?"

"I'm saying you have siblings Imogen."

"WO I have siblings who why didn't I know about them before now?"

"I'll get to that first of all you didn't know about them because I came to the agreement with the man I had you with that you three were not going to know about each other until your youngest sister turned eighteen, but their father who by the way is also your biological father thought it was best for everyone. "

"Hold on you're telling me the man that raised for seventeen plus years is actually my step-father?" Imogen said in a raised voice.

"Imogen calm down I know this is shock but that's what I'm telling you as for who your biological father is and who your siblings are I will tell you that but you have to keep calm."

"Fine but just to be clear from the start no matter who my biological father is I want nothing to do with him as for my siblings I want to meet them and get to know them they aren't to blame for this."

"Fine your biological father is a man named Allister Matlin he was separated from his wife when we met, one night we went out to dinner one thing led to another and we ended up at my place one thing led to another and I found out I was pregnant with you, unfortunately by the time you were born he had gotten back together with his wife and had another child but by that time I had met Luis and he raised you as his own."

"So you're saying my biological dad knocked you up and left what a sack of crap."

"Imogen don't say things like that he tried to be involved but it was too much of a strain on me he always checked up on you to this day he asks about you and even though your youngest sister is not yet eighteen with the three of you graduating this year we neutrally came to the decision that you three must meet that will happen once Allister sits down with his daughters about a family matter they have going on."

"So let me see if I have this right the man I thought was my father is my step-father I have two half-sisters and I wasn't supposed to know about them for a few years."

"That's the short version yes."

"Okay so what else can you tell me about my sisters?"

"Well one of them is the same age as you and is away in the states going to University on a sports scholarship and your younger sister is a very gifted musician still in high school I think."

"So I'm related to a jock and a musician cool but to be clear I will never call that man dad my dad will always be Luis Moreno."

"Of course Imogen."

"I just have one question you said that man you slept with his name was Allister Matlin I have a friend whose last name is Matlin is there a chance she could be my sister?"

"I don't know I never spoke to Allister about his daughters but I don't want you going around asking questions just let things happen."

"Fine I won't."

"Imogen Natalia Moreno I mean it no snooping."

"Okay mom I promise no need to call out my middle name I won't go snooping."

"Good keep it that way."

"I will promise can I go now I'm headed to pick up some stuff for dinner."

"Of course Imogen I'll see you later."

"Imogen left her mom's office with two goals in mind find the daughters of Allister Matlin and reunite with her sisters and keep Mike Dallas as far away from her as possible.

**Next Update will be up ASAP including Imogen processing the news she was given and Clare getting a welcomed surprise.**


	3. Mending the Ties that Bind

**This will be the last update for this story until July, I will be busy the couple weeks of May and I am devoting June to a Fiona/Bianca story also check out my page on the Degrassi saviors website I will be releasing the title of the story that will follow Three the Hard Way. **

**Keep a look out for surprise one-shots leading up Fiona &amp; Bianca short month I may even put up some shorts during June.**

**Chapter3 Mending the Ties that Bind**

Imogen laid awake in her bed glancing at her alarm clock on the side table as it read 6:00AM she had spent the better part of the night tossing and turning hardly getting any sleep thinking about the news Natalie had given to her about having two half-sisters and having a father she hasn't met part of her wanted to track Allister Matlin down and rip him a new one for not fighting harder to stay in her life but part of her also wanted to thank him for giving her two siblings.

Imogen had spent all of the previous afternoon trying to sort out feelings in logical manner along with trying to decide what her next course of action would be the only thing that was clear to her right now was that whatever she decided to do she would do without telling Fiona as not to worry her at least until she had a clearer handle on the situation but she did know she needed help and there were only two people she trusted enough to keep the situation quiet and under wraps as well as guide her in making her next move.

Imogen got up from bed switched off her alarm clock and gathered her things to take a shower and start getting ready for school she figured by the time she was dressed and ready Bianca and or Drew would be up and able to help her.

After a relaxing shower Imogen went to her room and changed into her outfit for the day choosing a purple and black long striped shirt with lack jeans and pair of low top black sneakers.

After getting dressed and tying her in a ponytail she headed for the kitchen where she found Drew and Bianca drinking coffee and finishing their usual breakfast bagels.

"Hey roomies."

"Hey Imogen sleep well?" Drew asked putting down his mug.

"I wish my brain didn't get the memo last night I think a venti latte a Dot is calling my name."

"Venti yikes now I know somethings wrong so before your fiancée has our heads for not helping you out spill whatever's on your mind."

"Alright I will Drew but only because I was going to come to you both anyway but whatever I tell you is between us I'm not even telling Fiona."

"Hold up Imogen you want to tell us something and keep it from Fiona?"

"Yes Drew and I mean it what I'm going to tell you is big and I'm not ready to tell Fiona yet the only reason you two are finding out is because I have no one else I trust enough to tell and I know you two can keep a secret."

"Fine Imogen we'll keep this between us but if this is something really out there I'm calling Fiona no ifs ands or buts as it is we're risking bodily harm for being accessories to knowing something about you and keeping it from Fiona." Bianca added.

"Okay fine but hopefully neither of you will have to tell Fiona before I want too."

"Since that's settled what is this big dilemma you're having trouble with?" Bianca asked.

"Well yesterday when I went to visit my mom after she called she blindsided me with some news I had not been expecting and thinking about it kept me up all night."

"Imogen just spit it out already whatever it is we'll try and help."

"Sorry Bianca I'm just nervous is all this news changed my life forever."

"Well the sooner you tell us the sooner we can try and help you."

"Okay here it goes… I have sisters."

Both Bianca and Drew were stunned at this news with Bianca being the first to speak.

"Hold on you have sisters and you're just finding out about this now?"

"Well yeah as it is I'm finding out early because I wasn't supposed to know anything until my younger sister turned eighteen but with the three of us graduating this year my mom and donor thought it was better if I found out now."

"Okay so your mom kept this secret from you this long now that you know what are you going to do?"

"That's the problem Drew I don't know part of me wants to find this guy and wring his neck for not raising me with my mom and part of me wants to find him so I get to know my half-sisters I don't know what to do."

"Well if you ask me the choice is easy track down your father and get to know your sisters after all even if you guys were separated no siblings deserve to go through life without each other." Drew stated.

"Drew she can't just looking for some random guy hoping she gets to meet her siblings those searches are like one in a million shots."

"Bianca you don't get it when you're a sibling there's a bond you share someone who always has your back no matter what even when you're feeling lower than low they always pick you up siblings are the first friends you ever have, no siblings deserve to go through life without each other and the fact that Imogen has a chance at that bond is one she has to take no matter what."

"Wow Drew I've never seen you so passionate before." Imogen remarked.

"Being a sibling is one of the best things in life I've always felt like that I'd do anything for Adam and if you decide to look for your siblings and find them you'll understand that."

"Well after a speech like that I guess my choice is clear I have to find my siblings even if my mom wants me to let them find me first."

"Imogen not that I'm against you finding your siblings but if your mom told you to wait why don't you?"

"Bianca she just told me I couldn't go snooping for them she never said I couldn't try to find out things about them before we met."

"Since you put it that way I guess I would be okay with helping you find out things about your siblings but to be clear Drew and I are only helping you gather info we are not helping you meet them before you're supposed too and don't go sneaking around to do it because I will personally make sure I become your shadow buddy even more so if you do."

"Alright fine this will only be about gathering info but you two have to cover me in case we meet beforehand and my mom flips."

"Done just hold up your end of our deal one double cross and we sing to both Fiona and your mom."

"You have my word now if you'll excuse me I have to get out of here I don't wanna be late and risk running into Dallas."

"Fine Imogen be careful and don't forget it's I'm making dinner tonight."

"Noted B I'm gone and thanks guys you made my life easier".

Imogen walked out of the kitchen grabbed her coat keys and backpack and headed out the door to her car knowing that she now knew that finding her siblings was the right thing to do."

Once Imogen pulled up into the parking lot she noticed Adam talking to Alli by his car which she found odd because Clare was always one to punctual and she figured being with Adam the two would show up together after parking her car she went over to her friends.

"Hey Adam Alli."

"Hey Imogen." the duo said in tandem.

"Where's Clare she's never late."

"Clare's with Jenna and Maya in the music room I had to get her distracted for a bit to plan a surprise for Clare."

"Oh what did you have in mind Adam?"

"Well Imogen Clare got upset I might leave her if I end up going on tour with the band and even though I promised her she was it for me I know she still feels like she could lose me so I planned to do something big to show her I meant what I said, so I did some detective work of my own and found out Clare's sister Darcy lives in New York now so I was thinking I could get her to come here and surprise Clare by reuniting them."

"Adam that's sweet but getting Darcy here will take a miracle you don't even know how to reach her."

"Alli I've got it figured out already I reached out to Darcy on Face Range last night and told what I had planned I just have to wait for a reply back."

"Adam I have to hand it to you going behind your girlfriends back to reunite her with her estranged sister is pretty gutsy."

"I know Alli and I know as one of Clare's closest friends you'll help me out right?"

"Well it beats thinking of ways to dismember my stupid ex so yeah I'll help."

"Thanks now I can just wait to see if Darcy returns my message."

The trio went off to their separate classes as Imogen sat in her art class she couldn't help but wonder what her sisters were like would they get along and if she would be accepted by her siblings being that she would be perceived as an outsider coming and altering the bond they've already built."

Class seem to drag forever when the bell finally rang Imogen bolted out of class running into Adam Clare Jenna and Maya.

"Whoa Imogen where's the fire?"

"Sorry Adam class was just so boring today we ended doing still life drawings and I'm over that."

"Well it was better than a physics lecture but enough about class let's get to French you know how madam Benoit gets if we're late."

"Okay I just hope we don't run into that puck monkey I know he has French before us."

"Don't worry I'm sure by now he's forgotten about you and moved on and has some random bimbo."

"I hope you're right Adam."

The group walked into their French class and walked towards their seats when a tall brunette male came towards Imogen and Adam.

""I was told to give you this note." Was all the boy said before walking off.

"What's it say Imogen?"

"It just says You're Mine it's right don't fight love." No doubt it's from Dallas."

"Imogen if it is from Dallas just toss it he's probably just kidding around."

"No Adam this is the second twisted thing he's done since Fiona's been gone I'm scared now."

"Hold on a sec you said it's the second thing he's done what was the first?"

"He stopped me in the gym and started flirting with me."

"Imogen why didn't you say anything to me?"

"I said something to Jenna."

"Okay fine but next time let me know I'll tell him to back off."

"Adam don't say anything I don't want this getting worse."

"Imogen it's either I talk to him or I call Fiona and then you know you'll be screwed because she'll have you watched even worse than what you're being watched now."

"Fine talk to him just don't tell Fiona I don't want her to worry and screw up all the great things she has going for her in New York."

Imogen spent the rest of class trying to block Dallas out of her mind and focus on happier thoughts but no matter how hard she tried Dallas had now taken residence in her head she just hoped Adam would able to deal with Dallas before he had to get Fiona involved that was something she didn't need with everything else going on in her life right now.

Imogen spent the two periods before lunch looking over her shoulder hoping Dallas didn't surprise her again as she headed towards the café she noticed Adam on the phone standing next to Alli.

"What's up with the Adam on the phone?"

"Hush he just got Care inside the café and is trying to call Darcy back they've been going back and forth on Face Range all day."

"Darcy hey it's Adam so are you coming?"

"Great I'll see you tonight."

"Well it's official I am a king I just got Darcy to jump on a flight here she'll be here tomorrow before school."

"Adam that's great Clare is going to be surprised."

"I know Alli now all we have to do is keep it quiet until then and we're home free."

"Let's go catch up with Clare Jenna and I'm starved." Adam said wearing a triumphant grin.

"Hey babe what took you so long?"

"Nothing Clare I just had a call I had to make I'm fine."

"Alright but no more phone please I want to spend time with my rock star." Clare said pecking Adam on the cheek.

"Alright you two break up the love fest I'd like to be able to eat my lunch."

"Alli don't be jealous because you're single yes Dallas was an ass but you need to not let him take up any more space in your head have you thought of at least trying to find someone new?"

"Actually Clare I haven't I think I'm done with guys for a while."

"Maybe you could try dating a girl." Jenna said only half joking.

"Jenna not everyone can be Fiona and Imogen or even you and Maya besides there aren't any girls here who flirt with me if I was looking for a girl I mean."

"Actually Alli if you were open to getting to know someone new I could put in a good word with the new girl Jack from the fitness club she seems pretty cool."

"Maya she's a grade eleven from what I heard why would she be interested in a fling with a grade twelve?"

"Come on Alli just get know her she's actually pretty gifted from what I've overheard from teachers worse thing that happens is you gain a new friend."

"Fine set it up but no promises."

"Great."

The group enjoyed the rest of lunch as the remainder of the day went smoothly with Imogen able to put Dallas out of her mind and Adam spending the afternoon spoiling Clare.

Once the last bell rang the group made their way to the parking lot with Adam and Clare headed to the Torres home and Imogen headed back to the loft to see if she could skype call Fiona.

"So Jenna Maya Bianca is making dinner tonight care to join me?"

"No thanks Imogen raincheck I wanted to spend some alone time with Maya today to unwind."

"No big Jenna I'll see you guys around."

"Alright Imogen later." Jenna replied as she walked in lock step with her girlfriend towards her car.

Just as Imogen was getting into her car she got a text message from Adam.

**A: I'll talk to Dallas tonight stay safe.**

Imogen sent off a quick reply before driving off

**I: Thanks good luck with Clare and I will.**

After sending the text Imogen drove off hoping to forget about her crazy day.

Meanwhile once Maya parked her car in the garage she went up to her room with Jenna.

"Mom dad I'm home." Maya called as she started up the stairs with her girlfriend.

"That's weird mom is usually yelling to keep the door open by now."

"Maybe they're just busy babe now come over so I can have my afterschool snack." Jenna said in a lustful tone as Maya walked toward her finally jumping into her girlfriends arms and abducting her lips.

"MMM Jenna I love your coconut lip gloss." Maya said trying to control herself knowing her parents were a short distance away.

Just Jenna flipped them over Maya heard yelling coming from downstairs.

"Jenna stop for a sec babe."

"What's wrong did I hurt you?"

"No I just heard yelling downstairs."

Maya got off the bed and cracked her door to get a better understanding of what was going on."

Allister we talked about this already you agreed to wait why the change of heart now?"

"Margret this has to be done I want them together at least once before they go off in different directions next year and I want to get to know her before it's too late."

"I get it Allister but why bring that woman here you know she can't stand me."

"Margret that's not true if anything you can't be civil with her because of what happen it's time to bury the hatchet."

"Fine I'll bury your hatchet for the sake of children but one wise crack and she's gone."

"All I want is for my three daughters to be together."

After hearing that news Maya quietly shut the door and sat stunned on the floor for a few moments.

"Babe are you okay?"

"I have another sister and my dad cheated on my mom my life is a lie."

"Maya calm down first of all breathe and don't take this out on your new sister I'm sure if she knows this it's a big shock too."

"Oh I'm not mad at my sister Jenna I'm mad at dad he kept this from me."

"I know you are and you have every right to be but don't go and confront him now."

"Why not Jenna he kept a big secret from me for my entire life why shouldn't I rip his head off?"

"You don't know the whole story that's why the smart thing to do is let him come to you then if you still want to tell him off go ahead."

"You're lucky you're cute."

"Thanks now let me relax you and we'll deal with start on looking for clues later I already know that's what you wanna do."

"You are perfect my little rock-star you know just what to say."

The couple began making out back on Maya's bed as Maya thought to herself about the new mission she had ahead of finding her lost sister.

**Next update will most likely be up the first or second week of July featuring Imogen gathering clues, Darcy's homecoming and Maya briefing Katie. Fair warning things will get crazy for Imogen next chapter as well get ready for the rollercoaster to begin. **


	4. BitterSweet Reunion

**Welcome back to another one of my older stories I know this has taken a while but this story will be finished for those readers who have stayed thank you and to any new readers welcome.**

**If you are a new reader I recommend heading over to Degrassi and checking out my author page to get a feel of how I work.**

**I said at the beginning of this story it would get dark and we start down that road now so get ready for a ride.**

**When I originally debuted this story I mentioned that Jack would end up with a girlfriend, but thanks to my muse it wont be who it was first intended to be and if you go back you****'ll know who the intended girlfriend was.**

**Jack's new girlfriend will be a character that would still be on Degrassi you'll meet her later Jack and her girlfriend will play a small but important role in two characters story-lines it will make sense later.**

**This chapter came out different than I expected it would an event that was supposed to happen now will be put in later.**

**Chapter4 A Bitter-Sweet Reunion**

Only three days into the school year and Imogen had a thousand pounds of stress on her head not only did she have to balance her school work and angst from not having Fiona around but now she had to deal with wanting to find newly discovered half siblings and to top off the chaotic cluster she now found herself having to deal with a borderline stalker in Dallas which was going to be a real problem if he did escalate from his letters.

Imogen decided to put the problems she didn't want to deal with on the back-burner for now and just focus on school and finding out as much as she could about Allister Matlin.

Imogen rolled out of bed quickly fixed it and headed for the shower as always she knew Bianca was in the kitchen making breakfast she had taken on the "Den Mother" role amongst the trio roommates since Fiona was in New York.

After taking her usual warm shower Imogen dressed did her hair and headed for the kitchen where she found Drew and Bianca about to sit down with three bowls of oatmeal already on the table.

"Morning guys." Imogen greeted warmly as she sat down.

"Morning Imogen." Bianca and Drew replied in tandem.

"Sleep well?" Bianca asked in an even tone hoping to mask the fact that she knew something was up with her friend and roommate.

"Yeah I did Bianca thanks for asking." Imogen replied continuing to eat her oatmeal.

"That's funny because people who sleep well don't spend half the night tossing and turning in distress."

"I don't know what you're talking about Bianca."

"Save it Imogen I heard you stressing last night just admit it."

"Fine Bianca you caught me I was stressing last night but I don't want to talk about it now."

"Fine I'll let you slide because you have to get to school but we are talking about this later I mean it."

"Okay mom I get it but my focus today is starting my search for my half sisters' father."

"We'll help you out when we get back from work now finish your breakfast and get yourself to school."

The trio finished their meals and headed for their respective destinations with Imogen hoping her day didn't take any unwanted twists.

Imogen decided to drive to school in silence she felt like the silence would put her in a better head space and help calm the angst she was feeling as much as she tried to ignore the Dallas situation she couldn't help but feel like he was already taking up space in her head but she knew she couldn't let him rule her life and should get help dealing with him but at the same time she knew that getting help undoubtedly meant involving Bianca and Drew which also meant involving Fiona which was something Imogen was desperately trying to avoid right now she wanted to focus her time and energy on finding Allister Matlin and get one step closer to finding and meeting her sisters.

Once Imogen arrived at the Degrassi she pulled into the parking lot she found an empty spot not too far from the entrance parked her car and headed inside.

As she headed towards her locker she noticed Clare Alli Jenna and Adam all standing my her locker blocking her path.

"Hey guys I don't mind you waiting for me by my locker but I need to grab my books".

Adam tried to distract Imogen once he heard her voice.

"Oh hey Imogen why don't you give me your stuff and I'll bring your books." Adam said making sure he obstructed Imogen's view of her locker.

"Adam that's sweet of you to offer but I can get my own books".

"I know that Imogen but trust me when I tell you I'm doing this for your own good so just give me your stuff and get to class I'll be there in a sec."

Imogen immediately lost her cool with Adam.

"Adam just get out of my way so I can get my stuff for class." Imogen said pushing past the small crowd.

Once Imogen moved past Adam she saw what Adam and the rest of her friends were trying to protect her from Imogen was now starring at a spray message which read **YOU'LL BE MINE DYKE -MD**.

As soon as Imogen saw the message she ran off in the direction of the girls wash room.

"I'll make sure shes okay get her stuff and get over to her class she has French with me first." Jenna said rushing off to find Imogen.

Jenna entered the washroom and found Imogen in the fettle position by the window.

"Imogen its Jenna are you alright?"

Imogen just stayed balled up rocking back and fourth not saying a word.

Jenna sat down next to Imogen and wrapped her arms around her in an attempt to comfort her shaken friend.

"Imogen don't worry we'll make sure Dallas doesn't hurt you."

Jenna continued to soothe her friend.

After a few moments Imogen was able to compose herself enough for Jenna to lead her to the sink to rinse off her face.

"Thanks for checking on me Jenna."

"No problem Imogen that's what friends are for."

The duo walked out of the wash-room and headed for Imogen's class.

"Don't worry about being late Clare took care of it you wont get in trouble I'll see you in Econ."

"Thanks again Jenna." Imogen said as she walked into her classroom hoping her locker mishap was the only bad thing that happened today.

After talking to Jenna Imogen was able to calm down for the time being and just focus on class.

Once French was over Imogen stayed close to Jenna walking to music where Imogen and Jenna met up with Adam Maya and Alli and Clare as they headed into art.

"Imogen are you alright?"

"I am now Adam thanks."

"That's good but just to be sure I called Drew and Bianca to let them know to keep an eye on you and don't worry they don't know about the locker situation but I'm warning you if Dallas escalates any worse I won't hesitate to reach out to Fiona because the last thing we need is Dallas escalating to the point where he really hurts you and Fiona needs to rush up here."

After walking into class Imogen took her seat along with the rest of her friends and patiently waited for class to start silently hoping she would be able to hold it together until lunch.

By some divine miracle Imogen was able to hold it together through both Econ and art without a melt down now all she had to do was get through lunch gym and study hall and she could go home and focus on starting on her "donor search."

Once the lunch bell rang Imogen headed straight for the cafe where she grabbed lunch and went to grab a seat with her friends hoping she didn't run into Dallas to make her lose the feeling of serenity she tried so hard to hold on to.

Once Imogen sat down she noticed Clare was putting on a blindfold.

"Why is Clare wearing a blindfold guys?"

"Its because I have a surprise for my beautiful girlfriend and it would be ruined if she could see what is was before the time was right." Adam replied with a smile as he sent a quick text out.

"Adam I cant see a thing cant you just tell me what plan you've cooked up." Clare begged.

"Clare if I did that you'd kill me trust me you'll thank me for doing this the way I am."

"Fine I'll trust you for now but I reserve the right to whack you if this turns out to be a joke."

"Fine babe but after you see what the surprise is you'll want to kiss me not punch me."

Adam sent another quick text out and just waited.

"Alright Alli can you go take care of the surprise for me."

Sure Adam I'll be back in a sec."

Alli made her way out of cafe and towards Degrassi's front entrance where unbeknownst to Clare Darcy was waiting.

When Alli got outside she saw Darcy waiting for her dressed in blue jeans and a long sleeve dark blue shirt.

"Hey Darcy good to see you again."

"Good to see you too Alli where is my bookworm of a sister?"

In the cafe with our friends and her boyfriend by the way she doesn't know you were coming here so if she screams that's why."

"Take me to her I'm sure she's anxious."

Darcy and Alli walked into the cafe and headed for the table after which Adam and Darcy shared a silent handshake and hug Adam knew it was finally time to reveal his surprise.

"Clare angel you can take the blindfold off now."

"Its about time Adam." Clare said as she lifted the blindfold up.

"Surprise little sis."

"Oh my god Darcy you're here but how?" Clare asked as she got up to embrace her sister.

Well Clare your boyfriend here wanted to do something to show you how much he cares for you so he did some digging online and got a-hold of me told me how much he loves you and wanted you to be complete for your senior year so he convinced me that it was finally time for me to come back home so I'm here and I promise you from this point on I'm going to be the best big sister ever."

After pulling apart from Darcy Clare introduced the rest of the group to Darcy after which they decided to head out to the garden for the rest of lunch.

As the group walked towards the garden Maya thought this would be the perfect time to call Katie and let her know what was going on she had already spoken Jenna earlier in the day and they both agreed that letting Katie know what was going on before making any moves was best for everyone involved.

"Guys not to be rude but I need to call Katie I'll catch up with you later it was nice meeting you Darcy."

"Same here Maya we'll see you later."

Maya went into the resource center and called Katie hoping she would pick up thankfully it only took two rings for that to happen.

"Hello."

"Hey Katie its Maya."

"Whats up chicken little?"

"Listen I'm going to tell you something and you have to promise not to freak also don't repeat a word of this."

"Chill Maya you sound stressed."

"Well this is stress worthy."

"Alright spill."

"Well I was in my room with Jenna yesterday and I heard mom and Dad arguing."

"Okay parents argue once in a while its no big."

"Not when it involves family."

"Maya what are you talking about?"

"Katie we have a sister I don't know who it is how it happened all I know we have one and I don't know about you but I want to find out who she is."

"Alright Maya listen to me find out whatever you can about this mystery sister but be quiet about it if you find anything big call me and I'll figure out how to get home."

"So you mean you want to find our sister?"

"Well if we have one yeah."

"Fine I'll see what I dig up I'll be in touch."

"Bye Maya."

After ending the call it was almost time for Maya to head to music so she made the walk over instead of joining her friends.

As the rest of the day wore on Imogen managed to make it through without Dallas saying much of anything to her once last bell rang Imogen went back to her locker got her stuff and joined Adam Clare Jenna Maya and Alli as they walked outside.

"Imogen we're all headed to Adam's to study maybe watch movie you in?"

No thanks Jenna I gotta head home I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Alright later Imogen." Jenna said as the group headed across the street.

Once they were out of sight Imogen headed for her car just as she was about to open her door she was knocked out cold and carried off she didn't know it at the time but things were about to get real scary real fast.

**Next update will be up ASAP starting with Drew and Bianca finding out Imogen is missing.**


	5. Entering the Island of Broken Souls

**Sorry about the lateness of this chapter had a lot going on.**

**I'm back with another update for Stairway to Paradise sorry for the super long wait life has just gotten crazy so it affected my update schedule.**

**I have recently uploaded the July schedule check out the Degrassi saviors' website for information.**

**Please keep in mind that the cue format is suspended through July and will return in August long stories will be replaced by one-shots and short stories.**

**This chapter was supposed to have some of Maya's plot but after plotting the chapter it just seemed best to focus on Imogen's plot so Maya's plot will be in the next chapter.**

**Warning ****This chapter contains heavy abuse this author does Not condone the this or any other abuse mentioned in this chapter it is only being used as a plot device.**

**This chapter picks up the same evening as the last one.**

Chapter5 Entering the island of Broken Souls

Bianca walked into the loft after a hard day of class and work she was just eager to get home and relax as she turned the key and entered the loft and the sudden smell of steak engulfed her senses.

"Drew I'm home." Bianca called as she walked passed the coat closet into kitchen.

"That smells good what are we having with that steak?"

"Brown rice and steamed vegetables and red potatoes."

"Nice is Imogen home yet?"

"No I got a text saying she'd be late."

"Drew its 6:45 she's normally no more than an hour late even with a text."

"Alright you have a point I'll call her phone again maybe she's on her way."

"Go ahead make the call."

Drew went ahead and made the call to Imogen's phone hoping she would pick up the phone.

The phone rang once before going straight to voice-mail.

"Imogen it's Drew pick up your phone."

Drew ended the call and looked over at Bianca.

"Bianca she didn't pick up it went straight to voice-mail."

"Try again Drew we've got to get a hold of her I don't want to call Fiona and cause her stress purpose."

"I will but if you ask me we should at least text her to see if she's heard from her."

"Drew have you been smoking we call Fiona and ask her if she's heard from Imogen out of the blue she'll get suspicious."

"You're right B but we need to find her before calling Fiona."

Drew ended up making another two calls to Imogen's cellphone both going to voicemail.

"Fuck still no answer all three calls made and all gone straight to voice-mail."

"Drew I don't like where this is leading us, Imogen's phone is never off we need to trace her phone."

"Fine let me get the food off the stove we'll set up in our room eat and trace her phone."

Drew served two plates for himself and Bianca before heading to their bedroom.

"Dinner is served baby B."

"Let's eat although I'd be able to enjoy it more if we didn't have our friends' fiancée missing."

"Same here but let's enjoy this meal as much as possible hopefully we can find Imogen fast."

Bianca and Drew quickly ate their dinner and got right to searching.

"Drew we'll start by trying to ping her phone."

"Don't you need police equipment for that?"

"Yes and no her phone has a locator chip if I pull up her account I can access her GPS see if it comes up."

Bianca accessed the GPS records on her laptop and hoped for the best.

"Let's see here according to her records the last ping came from a cell tower two blocks from Degrassi almost an hour and a half ago."

"Anyway to tell if it's still giving off an active signal?"

"No Drew for that we would have to get the police involved."

"Well her phone being off and not getting any ping is bad so we have two options we either go around retracing her steps or we call the cops and report Imogen missing, but I don't need to tell you if we do that we have to call Fiona and doing that would mean we might as well sign our death certificates because the moment we tell her Imogen's missing she drives up here and our heads on a platter by midnight so we better find her and fast." Drew said frantically.

"Alright I see your point Drew we'll retrace her steps from Degrassi based on the cellphone pings if we come up empty we'll try calling the cellphone company I know a girl who works nights as customer service rep also doubles as a tech wiz who'll be able to tell us if Imogen's phone is actually off or if we've got a problem."

"Alright we'll start searching starting with that diner five blocks from Degrassi maybe she got caught up there doing work."

"Good thinking Drew lets go."

Bianca and Drew headed out hoping they would find Imogen before they had to go with last resort option of involving Fiona.

Meanwhile on the other side of town Imogen woke up tied to a bed feeling like she had been hit by a truck.

"Ah hell my head." Imogen said feeling a pounding sensation.

Suddenly she heard Dallas' unmistakable snobby voice.

"Ah looks like my guest is finally awake."

"Dallas why the fuck am I here let me go you sick fuck."

"You're in no position to be making demands right now Imogen."

"Dallas why are you doing this I never did anything to you."

"Ha that's where you're wrong or did you forget shutting me down at your fiancées party."

"I did that because I'm engaged and I love Fiona."

"Ha that bitch can't hold a candle to me and if you don't believe me I'll show you." Dallas said with a demonic grin.

"What are you going to do?"

"Since you denied me the chance to romance you I'm going to take what's mine." Dallas said with yet another mischievous grin on his face.

"Please Dallas don't kill me." Imogen cried.

"Shut up bitch I'm not going to kill you you're worth more to me alive than dead."

Dallas went over to the night table and took a blade from the table and walked over to Imogen brushing the blade across Imogen's tear stained right cheek.

"Aw sweet Imogen all smiles with her girlfriend around now you're a blubbering bitch pleading for her life."

"Dallas don't hurt me."

Dallas was tiered of Imogen's pleas so he hit her with a right hand that knocked her cold.

After Imogen was knocked out Dallas ripped her clothes with his blade after which he slashed her face leaving a six-inch gash along with a burn from a lighter he retrieved from his pocket.

Once Dallas felt like he had his fill he grabbed a beer from the mini fridge in the room.

After finishing his beer Dallas slapped Imogen awake wanting to have a bit more fun with her before getting rid of her.

"Time to wake up bitch".

Imogen couldn't bring herself to struggle against Dallas after he had beat on her she just hoped he had enough humanity left in him not to cause much more damage she was beginning to feel the effects of the cuts and burns that Dallas had given her.

Over on the other side of town Bianca and Drew were driving around downtown Toronto headed towards a mall that Imogen's phone was shown to have pinged off of.

"Bianca we've been searching for two hours and we've asked around and have come up empty I think it's time we got some outside help."

"Drew we still have one more place to check if we come up empty there we'll try the phone company I want to exhaust every option while it's just us searching."

"Fine what place did you have in mind?"

"Let's try outside of Degrassi maybe she dropped her phone and didn't notice and it died."

"I hope you're right B."

Back at the house Dallas sat watching TV down in the living-room of the stash house while also thinking of he wanted to play this now he had so many options but had narrowed it down to two. He could beat Imogen and leave her be for a few hours before getting rid of her his logic behind that was that if he beat her bad enough she wouldn't remember what he put her through.

His second option was to hold her captive for a few days but he was quickly looking to abandon the idea because even though he wanted to teach her a lesson he knew that if he kept Imogen around as a hostage Fiona would surely bring hell with her to find her beloved fiancée.

Once he finished his second beer he had decided that he would have a bit more fun with Imogen before tossing her from the house he was sure after he was done with done with her she would be so ruined that even when she was found she would be a nothing more than an empty shell.

Dallas finally had his plan set up he was ready to finish off his captive and leave a shell in her place.

Dallas went back to the room and slapped Imogen awake.

"Wake up bitch I'm not done with you just yet."

"Please Dallas I can't take anymore."

"I'll leave you alone when I'm good and ready."

Dallas once again brought out his blade but this time he pulled out one of the few lighters and burned the blade then burned Imogen's right breast leaving a D imprinted on the area.

"Ah stop Dallas please stop." Imogen cried.

Shut up bitch or Ill burn you again."

Dallas spent the next two hours beating Imogen to a bloody pulp and once he had his fun with a now passed out Imogen he found her cellphone which he had thought about smashing it but when he decided to get rid of her he figured the phone would be useful once he wanted to get rid of Imogen.

Dallas checked his watch and noticed it was almost 11 he figured if he didn't want the wrath of god in the form of Bianca Drew and possibly Fiona if they somehow found him at the stash house.

Since Imogen was unconscious Dallas took the time to gather up Imogen's backpack and scrub the room so that there was no possible was no possible way any solid evidence could be found to link him to Imogen's assault.

Now all that was left to do was to figure out where he was going leave going to leave her that was of course after taking pictures as a twisted keepsake of his handy work.

If Dallas knew one thing it was that after the number, he did on Imogen she wouldn't dare snitch for fear of being taken again.

Back at the loft Bianca and Drew sat in the living-room feeling like they were almost at the point where they would have to face the music and call Fiona.

"Well Drew its almost 2AM and we came up with squat from our search and with Imogen's phone off we have no way of finding her alone we're going to have to get the cops and Fiona involved."

"I know it looks bad Bianca but give it another hour if we get nothing then we call everyone in."

"Drew wake up its 2AM and we've got nothing the longer we wait the greater chance we have of eventually getting the phone call we don't want or need."

"Bianca chill out I promise if we don't hear from Imogen in the next hour we'll make the phone calls."

"Fine we'll do it your way but I mean it we're only waiting an hour we'll be in even deeper trouble if we wait any longer."

Back over at the stash house Dallas finally decided he should get rid of Imogen now the place had been scrubbed and he had already prepped Imogen to leave he re-dressed her as best he could making sure her cuts and bruises were covered by her jacket and her face covered just enough to get her to the car without being seen.

Dallas stuck Imogen in the backseat laying down so he wouldn't attract any attention on his way to Fiona's loft he didn't dare risk leaving her outside he would be caught easily.

He made it to the loft in half hour choosing to go through the garage entrance which was luckily open.

Dallas pulled into the garage put his ski-mask and carried Imogen from the car all the way up to Fiona's loft while at the same time avoiding the buildings cameras.

Once he reached the loft he used Imogen's hand to ring the bell after which he dropped Imogen in front of the door with a single worded note which simply read _**Pay-Back**_.

Inside Drew and Bianca were nodding off when they heard the door both Bianca and Drew raced to the door shocked at what they had found.

"Oh Shit Drew call an ambulance now."

Bianca carried Imogen inside and put her on the couch while Drew called for the ambulance.

Ten minutes later Imogen Bianca and Drew were on the way to the hospital.

"Drew you better hope she makes it because if not we're dead."

"B chill I know hopefully she'll pull through."

"You better be right Drew did you bring the note we found with Imogen we may have to get the cops involved."

"I did let's just get to the hospital."

Once the trio made it to the hospital Imogen was checked in and rushed into the trauma unit while Drew and waited anxiously for any news on their friend.

"Drew we better find out who did this I will not let one of my friends get hurt and sit on my ass."

"I know I feel the same way and I won't be okay until Imogen is awake and we get info on who did this."

**Next update will pick up from here with Drew and Bianca finding out the extent of Imogen's injuries.**


End file.
